


A year of lessons, Baby

by Mundy



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Choices, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Light Romance, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Romance, School, Slice of Life, change of heart, developement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundy/pseuds/Mundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU taking place a normal high school with Dandy as a teacher in music. It can be set in any era after 2014, it can even be a AU in the same universe as his, just with him being a teacher in stead of an alien hunter. Dandy has been a teacher at this school for the past six years now, and soon a new teacher approaches the school -- A interesting new teacher, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A teachers way, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying out an AU fanfic!

Hallways was empty as usual, which was kind of strange considering that it was the beginning of another year. Not a single soul was to be seen or heard, but of course they would be empty and all, since classes had started, but there was one sound to interrupt the quiet hallways at this high school; The whistling and clicking footsteps of an individual late for class as always — A tall male (although, not as tall as people think) dressed in a shirt with a tie, and black pants, carrying a file under his arm along with his college jacket, made his way down the hallway. Keys chanting as annoyed students got up from the floor outside the classroom door. His long and tall pompadour cast a shadow at some of the students as he locked the door open and entered the classroom. It was another day, another basic day and as the students got into the room and down at their seats. He turned his head around and raised an eyebrow. They were even weirder this year. He sought to himself, as he turned fully around and smacked the file onto the desk in front of the students. He grinned at the company he had. 20 darn ticking hormone bombs ready to detonate, and he was stuck with them two times a week.

"The name’s Dandy, and ya’ are stuck with me throughout the year," 

The first period of the year, and it started out as it every other first period of the new school year had done; 'Is your name legal? What's up with the hair? Are you married?'. The same questions Dandy had answered the same way, every beginning of a new year. Yes. Everything. No. The first class went by pretty quick, as long as the questions were covered, and other things were explained. Things such as; 

"Ya' punks should never, ever insult the king of rock" 

Dandy pointed out at the students, as he leaned towards the blackboard, where he had written his name in red chalk, because he hadn't found anything else. Some of the students whispered to each other, and Dandy caught it up. 

"Why, ya' might ask." 

He held the finger up towards his forehead, closing his eyes. "Because he was the legend ya' can thank for havin' all those crappy bands today," He let out a snort, causing some of the young female students to giggle, one of them blushed a little as well. Blockheads as usual, Dandy had these eyes which quickly spotted the asses among the boys, and the meaner among the females, and looking at his class this year; it could and would be interesting for sure. Saved by the bell, the students got up from their chairs as Dandy leaned away from the blackboard, putting his hands into his pockets. 

"I'll see ya' all the day after tomorrow, be sure to stop by the library and get some books," 

He said out loud as a group of flustered females walked by him. He sent them a smile and nod, which he shouldn't have done, since it only resulted in a fainting girl. Dandy sought, staring out of the window on his right. This would be a long year, for sure.

\--

"I'm telling you, Cutie," 

A male, somewhat younger than Dandy turned around as Dandy himself entered the teachers longue, fetching a cup and getting some coffee. He had light brown hair, pale skin and a somewhat chubby body structure, with freckles and a green vest. "2D animals and grooming is the newest and top thing," He held out his phone to another male sitting by him. This one was more compact than the other, dressed with a yellow shirt and dark blue pants with blondish hair. Dandy yawned as he poured coffee into his cup. 

"Stop calling me that, Meow," The male, nicknamed Cutie, shouted back at the other.  
"It's creepy and I have a name," 

Cutie got up from the couch and walked over to where Dandy was standing, pouring out the left over coffee he had. Meow held his hands up shaking his head a little, being somewhat upset about the name he had just been called. Dandy turned around, sniffled a little, leaning towards the coffee counter. 

"Can't ya' just act normal, the two of ya' mooches?" He took a sip of his coffee as Cutie washed the cup he had used. Meow put the phone away, leaning onto the couch he was sitting on. 

"Speaking of normal, how have your vacation been, Dandy?" Dandy shrugged his shoulders.  
"Can't complain, I went on a roadtrip with the old Aloha Oe," Meow nodded.  
"So, that car of yours is still up and living then," Dandy nodded, taking another sip of his coffee.  
"Of course she is, even though she's old, she still does her job,"  
"Very much unlike Meow then," Cutie added quickly, causing Dandy to choke of his coffee.  
"Hey! Shut up!" Meow's face turned a little red, as Cutie and Dandy laughed.  
"Oh come on, MewMew," Dandy teased, finishing his cup.  
"We all know that ya' are a slacker,"  
"Hell, ya' probably didn't even leave your house this vacation,"  
"I did so!" Meow got up, clicking on his phone as he walked over to Dandy, holding up it.  
"Look! I visited Comic Con, and met this awesome babe!" 

Dandy watched the pictures slide by. Meow, MewMew or Martin, which was his real name, had a thing for comics, anime, games and stuff like that. Every year he went to cons all around the world, doing one of the things he loved; cosplaying. Of course, as outgoing as he was, he also went for the social part. There wasn't one con that he hadn't missed, and Dandy always had to be victim of listening to his tales of his adventures. Dandy himself weren't into anime and other 'otaku things', as MewMew called it. Games though, sure, that was more his drill. The nicknames Meow and MewMew, had come from all the cat maids Dandy had caught him having on his phone, not that Dandy cared; He liked women himself, especially the ones with beautiful curves. 

"But did you get in touch with the lady?" Cutie asked, rolling his eyes a little.  
"... I ... Uh," MewMew lowered his phone.  
"I take that as a no," He sighed.  
"Speakin' of no's and babes, what did ya' do, Cutie?"  
"I have been travelling myself, to Europe actually! Went to nice museums and --"  
"Lame," Dandy and Meow snorted.  
"I think it's interesting!" Cutie sought.

This was Dandy's second friend, a male only a couple of years younger than him, who had actually started working at the same school at the same time as him. Cutie was better known as Quentin around the school, but Dandy had nicknamed him Cutie, after the sparkling eyes he received whenever he met the sight of any kind of technology. He had taken Dandy to an Apple store once, where Dandy had spent two hours, watching Cutie go all crazy and starstruck over all the fancy white telephone and tablet stuff. Dandy wasn't too into that either. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. These where the boneheads he hung around with in the lounge, and every now and then outside the school as well. Cutie was a teacher in computer technology as well economics. Meow was a geography and photograph teacher, who mostly had taught his students how to do portraits of people and not much else. Oh, Dandy were a music teacher, along with art and every now and then he had to take some English lessons as well, due to the lack of teachers at the school. It had been a rough time lately, less and less people became teachers - Causing the work to overflow the few people that were still around. The bell rung again, as a sign that the second period was about to start, and Meow and Cutie readied up to go. 

"I overheard Principle Scarlet saying that you won't have to take english classes anymore, Dandy," Cutie said as Dandy walked over to the couch.  
"Huh?" He leaned back with his cup, he didn't have anymore classes now, before after lunch.  
"They are taking in a new teacher this year,"  
"Pfft, that ass ain't stickin' around for long," He took a sip.  
"I heard he is quote the charming guy, comes from the western part too," Cutie nodded as he and Meow went out of the door.  
"Don't get jealous for losing classes now, Dandy!"  
"Tch," Dandy mumbled to himself.

Dandy leaned forward again, noticing the news paper which was laying on the coffee table. He put the cup down as he grabbed it, opened and starting briefing through the pages, skim reading the articles. The school that Dandy worked at, weren't a high class and fancy school. In fact it was a poor public school which never got the money it needed to function properly, but thanks to the teachers that worked here, they somehow managed to spin their wheel the right direction. Dandy, for an example, were an expert on making exhibitions on cheap terms, ending up with a super amazed class. He wasn't too fond of these brats here, but he was a teacher so he had to tolerate them. He skim read a article about one of newer of more up to date schools. It turned out that this schools bullying had gone up with 20% just the past two years, it turned out that even a couple of the teacher had to quit their job there, thanks to some of the students. People like that pissed him off, greatly too. He cursed to himself as he shook his head. Disrespectful shitkids were the worst, he sure as hell didn't have any tolerance for them.

Footsteps approach the teachers lounge, and with Dandy all caught up with his news paper, he didn't notice that someone entered the lounge. The footsteps hesitated a little as they entered. They hadn't really expected someone else to be sitting here at this hour, maybe it was someone on a break - It definitly wasn't the principle, because that was a female. A very pretty female actually. With a encouraging sigh, the long and slim legs made their way over to the coffee table where Dandy was sitting, a gentle cough sent out to break the deep concentration of the other. Dandy blinked as he noticed a pair of long legs standing on the other side. He glanced up and raised an eyebrow as he did. 

"Sorry for disturbing you, but this is the teachers longue, right?" 

A male, younger than him, at least six years younger, was standing there, smiling down at him. Slim, blue eyed and somewhat pale with something Dandy really hadn't expected; long, light blue hair with darker blue tones in it. He glanced up and down the stranger, trying to make out what or who this was. The other raised an eyebrow too. Just who was this guy?


	2. Never judge a book by its cover, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blue haired male has entered Dandy's territory in school. Who is this male, what does he want and why isn't Scarlet thinking clearly!? Ai ai ai, this is going to kill the blue haired male, isn't it? In addition, Prince seems to be very wrong on a thought...

Dandy blinked as he leaned back into the couch. Out of nowhere, this person had approached him, and he had never seen anything as weird as him before. Tall, slim and blue hair for some reason, if this was a new student they were going to have a hard time. People looking like this never stayed long at this school, that was for sure. This school was a tough place, a place where the pupils were close to controlling the classes and the teachers here; though, thanks to Scarlet, the newly hired principle, things had started to calm down…

The blue haired male blinked as he tilted his head at Dandy, once again asking if this was the teacher’s lounge or if he had taken the wrong turn somewhere. This person could not be a parent, could he? If someone had a parent like that then… Well, Dandy did not want to think about what the kid looked like.

“Yeah, this is the teachers’ lounge,” Dandy stated with a nod.  
“Thank god, I thought I had gotten a little lost…”  
“Are ya’ a teacher or somethin’ ?”

The blue haired male stared down at the newspaper that the pompadoured man had been reading, taking a smaller pause from the conversation, well; the truth was that he was not a teacher yet... Upon glancing down at the newspaper, one of the articles in it caught his eye. An article about bullying rates at other schools, which contained numbers that were extremely high. Moreover, the name of this school was present there as well. There they were again; those nervous vibes he had felt before coming inside this building. This black haired male surely did not seem as a teacher, he was way to calm of nature and with a style like that. Truly, this was nothing like the private schools he had worked at… Public ones had always been a little more… Iffy, but this man was the icing on the cake. Who wore their hair like **that?**

“I will be soon enough,” He chuckled a little as he returned to Dandy’s question.  
“I was going to meet up with the headmaster here today, Miss Scarlet?”

No way, could it be that this man was --? Hazel eyes blinked at the thought. Dandy suddenly remembered what Meow, or was it Cutie, had said about a new teacher was to arrive at their school. If this were the poor guy to take over his English classes, then he would be out and gone before he even entered the room. Those punks were not easy to deal with… The whole environment in that class was toxic on a galactic level, though, they acted like angels when Dandy was there. If it came to this guy taking over, Dandy would have to walk him through everything, would he not?

Dandy let out a sigh as he leaned back forward and took a sip of his coffee. He could not help but to feel a bit worried now, didn’t Scarlet know how the English classes in 9th and 10th grade were? Ungrateful and spoiled kids that would light their books on fire during classes, kids that would spit at the teacher if they didn’t like them. The first time Dandy had entered as a teacher in this school the class back then had thrown a book at his face, though, that had been the first and the last time someone had ever tried to fuck with him. He was the boss; not them.

With a smaller swallow, he looked down at the man who was drinking coffee. Something about him seemed to be annoyed with his presence. He didn’t blame him though. Having someone bothering them in the middle of a break could be annoying, and someone like janitors surely needed their breaks just as much as any other teacher. He tapped his hands towards his thighs, rolling his eyes a little due to the insecurity that built up. There was an awkward silence between them, until the black haired man decided to break it with words the blue haired one had been dying to hear.

“I’ll take ya’ to her office,” Dandy said as he put down his cup and closed the newspaper.  
“Oh,” The other blinked.  
“You don’t have to do that, I can just… Wait here or something -”  
“The ol’ hag have probably forgotten about ya’ already, so if ya’ wanna talk to her, I’ll have to drag your ass into her office myself. That woman has more than enough on her mind already…” Dandy mumbled as he got up from the couch, giving a smaller stretch of his arms. “Lots of kids, little time, ya’ know.”

As soon as he got up, he realized that this walking blueberry were shorter than he was, and he himself was not that tall at all. Wow, this seemed to just get worse and worse for the boy, how old was he anyways? Dandy had guessed an age gap on six years, but now he was actually certain that he was younger… He walked around the tiny coffee table which had separated them, putting his hands into his pockets as he gave a nod towards the door, locking eyes with the other. This dude had such a feminine face, and his skin seemed pretty soft as well, _put on skirt and maybe ya’ will make it a week here._

“It’s just down the hall.” Dandy walked out the door, with the other following up closely.  
“Sorry for bothering you, Mr … ?”   
“Dandy, just Dandy, no mister, I’m too young for that.”  
“Dandy… What a dandy name you have there!”  
“Ha. Ha. Yeah, ain’t it? Your name, kiddo?”  
“I’m Prince, just Prince.”  
“Without the ess, or?” Dandy teased with a light snicker as he glanced back at Prince.  
“That wasn’t really dandy of you, you know.” Prince laughed sheepishly. Oh had he not heard that one before...  
“Okay ya’ have had your payback now, be nice before I fire ya --” 

Despite his appearance, the male actually did not seem too bad all, a common thought which drifted through both the male’s minds as they went down the hallway. However, Dandy still could not seem to put his finger on Prince’s name, _who the fuck names their kid Prince_?

* * *

 

Waltzing inside, the door to the headmasters office flew open, allowing Dandy to enter without as much as a knock, a gesture that truly made Prince’s eyes pop wide open. Who did that to their boss? This one surely was an ungrateful man, was he not? Prince walked after Dandy who just walked straight up to the desk of the woman who seemed to be Scarlet. A tall, firm woman with glasses and deep red hair, someone who seemed to be an ice woman. If this was going to be his boss, Prince wondered what the rest of the staff here was like... Everyone seemed so strict, so used to a rough environment. Was this place… Really that bad?

Dandy looked over at Prince and let out a sigh as Scarlet’s eyes twitched, most likely out of annoyance due to the disrespectful man. She stated her farewell on the phone she had been talking in, closed it and turned her attention to the two men, slowly straightening her glasses. If there was one thing she did not tolerate, it was the lack of manners. Upon the meeting of their eyes, Dandy stated that he had found a duckling wandering; allowing Prince to introduce himself properly, and Scarlet to state that she was already aware of him and his presence. Just as Dandy had assumed; this was the new teacher...

“It will be our pleasure to have you here, Mr. Prince, I am grateful you applied to this school.”  
“The pleasure is on me, Ms. Principle.”

Dandy rolled his eyes as Scarlet’s sharp blue eyes shot a glare at him, causing the male to twitch nervously. Surely, when she shot glares the upcoming sentences were never good. She got up from her chair and crossed her arms strictly, staring at the both of them. Dandy for one had seen this look on her face before, the “you are in charge” stare that Dandy did not like at all. He moved a hand to the back of his mane, scratching it lightly. Prince turned around to glance at Dandy, why was the headmaster staring like that on him?

“You should take Mr. Prince to your class, and introduce him properly to your pupils, Dandy.”  
“Can’t he do that on his own? I got papers to assess.”  
“Class?” Prince asked as he blinked, looking over at Scarlet.

Here he had been earlier, mistaking Dandy for a janitor, and he was a teacher all along!? A faint blush appeared on the pale cheeks of the male as he straightened his back a bit, how could he have mistaken the other so badly? Now he almost felt guilty for thinking such thoughts… Though, with an attitude and appearance like Dandy, who would not mistake him for something else?!

“Dandy is a teacher here, the English teacher you will be replacing to be correct. You will have the 9th graders he has had for two years now, due to him taking over music classes so it will be best if he is to escort you and introduce you to them. I would personally, if I could, but I have a hotline of parents blasting their fury at me – Thanks to a certain **Dandy** who made a pupil **cry.** ”

“Tch, ya’ won’t be able to live up to me that’s for sure, and that crying pupil was only because I confiscated a stupid lighter -” Dandy snorted with a smaller mumble.

The words that the principle spoke made Prince worry, just what kind of teacher was this man? Making pupils cry, talking back at his boss; was he raised by cave men? If Prince had acted like this in his old school then… He would have been fired.

“Come along, I’ll introduce ya’ now. They have math anyways, and none of’em like math that much. Can’t blame’em, ain’t no math teacher myself, never will be – I gotta warn ya’, they are a bit brutal when it comes to verbal use. They like to play with flames and stuff, aaand there are some that ya’ have to be a bit of a brute with.” Dandy glanced worriedly over at Scarlet, was this truly the teacher for the job?

“R-right…” Prince mumbled as he gave a nod as well. The nervousness had returned stronger this time. The class could not be so bad, **_right_**?


	3. Not everyone is cut out for the job, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward meeting with the teacher he is to replace, Prince is being introduce to the class he is supposed to take over. All rumors prove to be true as Prince is faced with a familiar sight that leaves his mental health crumbling.

The hallway seemed awfully quiet there they walked, side by side, down and further into the school’s area. Prince swore that Dandy was holding his breath only to make the silence even more awkward. His beating heart seemed to know no end, Prince’s palms full of sweat as they clung onto the single strap of a bag. He knew he shouldn’t have made all those jokes before, and to even mistake a teacher for someone in a much lower position!? He hated himself for it, and the loner he spent thinking about it, the worse it got. A part of him wanted to speak up, clear the air, have a laugh and be over with it, but another part of him knew better than to try to make up for the mistakes he had done before; not everyone appreciated a fresh start, and maybe Dandy were one of those people.

First day here and he had already messed up ( _forgive me for being so stupid_ ).

With a sharp inhale Prince lowered his gaze again, this time trying his best to sneak a peek of Dandy’s attire. He had seemed so casual, or maybe Prince was too dolled up? He wore jeans with holes and old sneakers, Converse that had seen better days, as well as a college jacket and a band t-shirt of some kind. The hair, however, was what had taken Prince aback; a pompadour, something ripped out of the days Elvis were the norm for every breathing male. It was a bit charming, Prince would have to admit that, as Dandy had his own unique style, personality and even position with the staff (judging from the way he had spoken back to Scarlet, Prince could only assume Dandy held some sort of respect within the school).

And the thought alone was making Prince more nervous than ever; someone as unique as Dandy… would he be able to replace that? His grasp tightened at the thought of it, and his thoughts were a shield blocking the view of Dandy looking at him, brown eyes worried and curious at the same time.

They walked up stairs, passed windows and locked doors, all in silence and none of them broke it, or even made an attempt of breaking it, before they reached a large, worn out door. A big, black iron number was nailed to it, reading “eight” out loudly. The first one to speak was Dandy, a cough signalizing that he wanted Prince’s attention, something he got right off the bat.

Prince even got a bit intimidated and decided to clutch tighter onto his bag, his knuckles were almost white at this point, and he swore that his sweat had gone through.

“So… Uhm,” Dandy began, a hand rising to the side of his neck upon facing Prince’s general direction, “… you _have_ taught high schoolers before, right? Because, if you haven’t then you are in for quite the ride here, Prince.”

Dandy had lost his usual accent now, a much more professional tune clinging to his words. He sounded so calm, so gentle, and Prince couldn’t help but sharpen his hearing. When he spoke it was silence, but a loud silence, a comforting presence that made him loosen his grip. Everything bad seemed to wash away with the comforting approach, the warmth in the man’s eyes easing Prince into the area around. A nod was given as a response, Dandy only nodding back.

“Alright… that’s good, good… but –“his words then halted, the hand of his neck pointing a thumb towards the door.

Prince followed it and gazed back up at the terrifying number (this was reality, he was doing it again).

“— these kids, Prince… you gotta understand that what you meet behind this door is… an unique gang. Did you teach privately, or publically…?”

Prince took a moment to reply, eyes fumbling back over to Dandy’s face. “P…private?”

“Ah.”

Eyes widened, almost a bit offended at the cold response. He could see the hopeless lines of disgust forming around Dandy’s lips, Prince’s own turning sour at the sight. There was a lump in his stomach again, but this time it wasn’t nervous, no, this time it was annoyed and heavy and he spoke up;

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

His voice was kept calm and low, just to ensure that no one on the other side heard their small dispatch of disagreements. Of course he had taught privately, but that didn’t mean he was less competent than the man in the converse shoes! No, the response hurt Prince’s professional sense of pride, and he wanted to hear just why Dandy had come to even such a short lived response. A bit of joy, or maybe some fake enthusiasm truly couldn’t have cost him too much?

Dandy gave a shrug, then a sigh. “Look,” he began, “—private school kids and public school kids are… two different worlds, okay? Whatever it was that you were expecting behind that door you might just forget about it, try something else… because it’ll most likely scare you to death the first day. I am not calling my kids in there troublesome, but you gotta be firm or else they’ll run you over like a chicken in the road; it’d suck if you were a chicken from day one, because, well…”

Prince swallowed, a sense of intimate shame running across him; did Dandy know? Had he heard about it? Was there a chance his _case_ had made it to the news?

“Well --?” Prince stuttered, trying his best to sound confident.

Moving over to the door, Dandy dropped his hand onto the door’s handle, opening it up with a firm press. He didn’t smile, not yet, but he still turned his head around to look at Prince one last time before cracking the torn down door open.

“ – Not everyone is cut out for the job, baby.”

And a part of Prince began wondering if Dandy had been right.

Opening the door to the classroom, Prince was met with a horrifying sight. It was supposed to be a math class, from what he managed to make out of the papers that flew by, the teacher’s loud shouting and the scribbles on the blackboard. It took them a minute to realize that the door was open, but once one of the girls spotted Dandy learning on the door frame, everyone seemed to fall quiet. A serenade of girly voices followed, the guys saluting the man with nods and innocent smiles.

Breathtaking, Prince thought, simply breathtaking.

The classroom, however, was a mess. Chairs were torn apart, some tables covered in what seemed to be scribbles from knives. The children, or rather teenagers, sat in their own cliques and the sight was devastating to Prince. Shivers ran through him, a ghost passing through his body and taking every spec of life along with it; was this… really what he was supposed to take over? Had Scarlet been lying to him when she said that they were an okay class? He couldn’t believe what he saw, and it only made worse when he had witnessed the change Dandy brought along with him.

“Hey kids,” Dandy said with a Nod, Prince almost jumping as he spoke, “ – Treating your math teacher good?”

He eyed the poor old man for a moment, his hand wiping off sweat from his own forehead. His face was red and he only glared at Dandy (you have to fix this, was mouthed to him). A hum came from the man as he waltzed into the classroom, some of the students staring at Prince who barely dared to move after Dandy. It took him a few seconds, but he eventually found the courage to embrace the fear known as ‘teenagers’.

“Dandy, why is his hair blue?” a boy asked, leaning onto the desk upon staring at prince. “Dandy who is this? Why is he following you?”

Questions after questions came, Dandy being busy with finding an unoccupied desk to lean onto. He heavily ignored every passing question, hands in his pocket as nonchalantly as ever. They all waited in anticipation, eager to see what their God had dragged into their nest. It reminded Prince of the Peter Pan stories, the ones where the unruly kids had an even more unruly leader; maybe Dandy was as bad as the kids he taught, or maybe he actually was worse. Prince got nauseous at the thought, swallowing the pressure of vomit in the back of his throat.

“This—” Dandy said, voice loud and firm, “…is Prince.”

Some were ready to chuckle but Dandy sent them a look which seemed to freeze them.

“And…” he continued, this time looking warmly at Prince, “…he is going to be your new **English teacher** this year, and many years from now on.”

Whispers already began to rose among the teenagers, some still commenting his long, blue hair and how it totally was a fake wig. Prince, however, tried his best to ignore it, the thumping beats of his heart covering up most of the sounds as it had reached his ears. He, however, gave a nervous wave to the class, barely daring to speak up in the room full of predators.

“H…hello; I am –”

“G a y,” one the guys shouted, causing a rummaging laughter to rise.

Prince’s cheeks turned red, eyes wide and brows bewildered as he turned towards the voice. Dandy was at a ready, rising from the desk to snap at the teen, though as he was about to respond Prince seemed to get to it before him;

“ – going to expel you for participating in homophobia.” A clear response, triggered out of the blue, and Dandy looked over at Prince (almost a bit amazed at the zero tolerance, these kids were nearing the label of adults anyway).

Maybe some were cut out for the job after all.


End file.
